MegaMan X Operation Phoenix
by Glacial Dragon
Summary: Through the period of years Maverick uprisings take place far more often and more Maverick Hunters join their ranks. Will Operation Phoenix be the Maverick's road to victory or will it be their ultimate downfall?
1. Death of Sonic Stingray

Well here it is… my first fic. R&R as much as possible and please just bear with me and my atrocious grammar. And to face the facts I don't own Mega Man X or Capcom and their characters.

Glacial Dragon presents…. Mega Man X Operation Phoenix.

X walked down the hall of hunter H.Q. Noticing the usual groups of new hunters. One thought went through X's head at this moment. "Why oh why am I stuck with recruitment duty?" Signas saw X enter the corridor to the recruitment area. Signas casually walked towards X as several hunters saluted him.

"X, I know you don't like recruitment duty but you're going to have to do it."

"I know, just hope we have a decent hunter join this time because I'm tired of want to be hunters fail tragically. Anyway what's Zero stuck with?"

"Oh Zero? Heh he's stuck on a reconnaissance mission." Signas replied.

"Oh how the top hunters are the unlucky ones" X muttered.

Zero quickly ran through a forest somewhere in South America. His mission was to meet with an undercover Maverick Hunter for intelligence on the Mavericks army.

Reconnaissance really burned him up because there was usually no resistance which he loved to encounter. The 0th unit commander stopped for a second looking at the overgrown vines and trees. Zero switched on his communicator.

"This is Zero, no resistance encountered so far. How far to target point?"

"Zero, you've got five hundred meters to the target point. So go meet up with Sonic Stingray." Alia quickly said.

"Rodger." Zero pushed the button again. "So five hundred meters huh? That won't be hard."

In a red blur Zero dashed south. Ahead was a clearing with a waterfall and a small pool of water. This was the location to meet Sonic Stingray.

"Zero."

Zero looked around and saw no one. The water glistened in the sunlight. Zero was caught off guard when a blue ray erupted from the waterfall. Trap!

"Fool did you think we didn't know about Sonic Stingray? Well he's one of us now isn't that right Stingray?"

Sonic Stingray in is metallic aqua armor slowly walked out of the waterfall. He then raised his buster to Zero's head.

"Die."

Zero casually leaned back as the plasma shot missed the target and went flying over his head into a tree that turned into a watery version of what it used to be. Sonic Stingray still stood in his exact position not moving a millimeter. Zero's hand went to his plasma sabre. He pulled it out and the blade flickered to life. The sabre glowed in the reflection of the water. Zero got in an offensive crouch.

"Ha Zero, you must be kidding because that little toy you wield doesn't scare me." yelled Sonic Stingray.

Zero dashed towards Sonic Stingray with plasma sabre extended. Sonic Stingray shot rapidly at the now airborne hunter.

"You are no challenge Maverick." Zero said coldly as he took his sabre down through the Maverick's body.

A mixture of robotic blood and oil spurted out of the Maverick. Zero pushed the button on his communicator again.

"Alia, this is Zero. Sonic Stingray was a Maverick so I disposed of him…Returning to base." Zero confirmed.

"Rodger, but that's the third one this week…anyways good job, Zero." Alia answered.


	2. Fun With Recruiting

No reviews yet but I'm still going to update anyways.

I don't own Capcom or mega man

Glacial Dragon presents Mega Man X: Operation Phoenix.

X went into the simulations room and saw the long line of recruits. This will be a long day. He thought to himself. When the recruits saw the 17th commander some froze up while a few just smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to go over this once. The simulation is for testing and training purposes only so don't use it otherwise if you get in. All reploids and humans who join and are accepted will receive quarters. Good luck on the Hunters Test." X explained.

"Spotter recruits come with me for the spotter test." Alia said. Spotters filed in after her.

"Ok. Are there any groups that wish to take the test first? After groups solo tests will commence."

A group of three recruits step forwards.

"All right. Step into the simulation room." Signas commanded.

Each of the recruits had on silver armor and had plasma sabre. Only one had a buster attachment, which was starting to get rare on sabre users. The lights in the simulation room flared up and outlines of three previously destroyed Mavericks showed up. The Mavericks were Chill Penguin, Launch Octopus, and Flame Mammoth. Electricity glowed where their outlines were and then a wave of energy erupted off of it sending shockwaves at the recruits now having their sabres at the ready. First to step out of the hazy smoke was Flame Mammoth who immediately charged at the head recruit who easily sidestepped it. Chill Penguin dashed at the right most recruit hitting him with his belly slide. The recruit hit the wall with a thud. The lead recruit dashed at Chill Penguin and sliced the pipe for his frost attacks. The absolute zero spray froze Chill Penguin on the spot eliminating him. Flame Mammoth shot a few flames at a recruit who rolled out of the way to be only greeted with torpedoes from Launch Octopus disabling him from the test. The leader, which was the only recruit, left in the simulation dashed towards Launch Octopus who kept shooting torpedoes at him. Torpedoes went in every direction as the sabre deflected each of them. Flame Mammoth couldn't get to Launch Octopus in time for the duel. The recruit jabbed Launch Octopus through his main power line overloading him with a shower of sparks, black smoke, and explosions. The lone recruit now had to face off with Flame Mammoth. Flame Mammoth blew through his trunk and charged in while shooting his flame cannon. The recruit grabbed something from his belt. It was a blue plasma dagger, which he threw at the charging Maverick. The dagger went right into the Maverick's gas chamber to his cannon catching him on fire like napalm. The recruit sheathed his sabre and stepped out of the room was and was given applause.

"Great job recruit, now come with me." Signas ordered.

Signas and X walked the recruit to the Hunter registration area where he signed Plasma Rain.

"Your name is pretty fitting for what you look like." Signas said.

X looked over Plasma Rain. The newly joined Hunter fitted with plasma daggers, a plasma sabre and a buster stretched.

"You will be given new armor though I recommend you choosing something you like and something that is comfortable because you're stuck with it when its made." X added.

"I'll stop by as soon as I get the armor form written up." Plasma Rain replied sheepishly.

Oh no… another quiet and careful recruit. They need to be more open to tell us what they need. X thought.

"Dismissed." Signas ordered.

Zero walked down the oversized hallway from the main command center. Oh how he hated doing reports on his missions especially ones he had to try and come up with an idea of why an ex Hunter went Maverick. Even so he walked down to try and find X. Zero found an elevator and pushed the call button. The elevator door squalled open and he stepped in.

"Sixth floor…Lobby."

The elevator squeaked as it made it's decent to the lobby. The elite Hunter heard the sounds of a party as the elevator neared it's destination. Music thumped as young hunters danced. Why party when there is work to be done and why be so sure that we are safe even in a Maverick Hunter Complex? Zero thought to himself.

Zero stretched and looked around the lobby for something to do. Seeing nothing that he wanted to do Zero just sat down hoping there was a new mission to be done. The Hunter was then grabbed behind the back.

"My turn Zero!"

"Damn it Axl." Zero replied.

"Well hey its payback for all those times in simulations!" Axl shot back.

X came up from behind both of them.

"'C'mon kids grow up." X remarked, "Besides one recruit actually made it today."

"Really?" Zero said sarcastically.

"Wow I thought everyone had no skill anymore." Axl commented.

"Axl just because you have no skill doesn't mean no one else does." Zero said teasingly.

"Not funny…" Axl said.

"Anyways what's the recruit's name?" Zero asked somewhat interested.

"Plasma Rain." X replied.


	3. Instructor Zero

Plasma Rain looked down at the now crumpled armor form.

It read "For regulation and safety reasons you must be fitted with new armor. Please just fill out this simple form."

"Regulation reasons?" Plasma Rain muttered.

Zero looked up and saw Plasma Rain walking to his new quarters. The new hunter had small metal handles in slots of some unknown alloy attached to the chest of his seemingly colorless armor. On his back were two long metal handles of what had to be duel plasma sabres.

"So you're the new recruit X was talking about?" Zero said plainly stating the obvious.

"Yes I am and you would be Zero the newly named Red Demon to all Mavericks and the 0th unit commander." Plasma Rain returned.

"Well most people and reploids do know me as either Zero, or the Red Demon but hell it doesn't matter right now. Tomorrow I expect to see you ready for combat training because it's my shift as being instructor tomorrow." Zero said with anticipation. He always loved to show who was good and who wasn't by sometimes-painful means.

"Looking forward to it, Zero." Plasma Rain said very calmly.

Zero felt a little disappointed because he was hoping to somewhat scare the new recruit, because his reputation as being the roughest instructor period on the H.Q. Hell he was the Red Demon to some hunters as well because of his brutal training exercises on new recruits.

Plasma Rain opened his room, somewhat looking of a collage dorm room. Plasma Rain dropped what little property he had on his bunk. His roommates were all out on assignments at the moment but would return soon.

X looked around for a second in the simulations room. He heard the usual clanks of Maverick sims walking around the warehouse with wooden crates lining the border and the stacks of them strung about the inner area. X stopped walking for a moment and heard no clanking. Odd because they should be using that trying to track him still unless-.

X was interrupted as an orange plasma bolt went flying just centimeters from his head. If this were a real fight that bolt would have singed his face and helmet. X quickly performed a 180 turn around and took aim at the ready Maverick. He fired one shot, which struck the Mavericks chest and left a crater where his chest was supposed to be. Given no time to react the second Maverick fired at the off guard X and succeeded in stunning him but did little else because Zero casually entered the room and sliced the Mavericks head off with no effort.

"You're getting sloppy X." Zero said flatly.

"Well, Zero, some of us have other things to do like paperwork other than practice all the time like you." X shot back bitterly.

"Whoa temper, temper. Just messing around with you. Ya don't gotta be so defensive about it like that. Besides I'm the Trainee instructor today and I'm expecting to have some fun doing it too." Zero said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Have fun, I've got to go do the most hellish thing for my unit…paperwork."

"You know as the famous quote goes "All work and no play makes X a dull boy".

Plasma Rain had finished the armor form several hours ago now waiting for his delivery.

There was a sudden tap on Plasma Rain's door as two reploids walked in.

"Hey I'm Fire Fox and you must be the new recruit Plasma Rain." Fire Fox smiled somewhat teasingly.

"And I'm Jet Orchid."

Both hunters wore ruby red armor but what set them apart was the vent looking area on the chest of Fire Fox's armor. Jet Orchid's armor also had green streaks in spots and had a spiked whip, which looked like a thorny vine coiled at her side.

"I'll tell you about me when I get back from training with Zero." Plasma Rain acknowledged.

"Did you say "training with Zero"? Jet Orchid said worriedly.

"Uh, yeah he's the instructor today and I was about to go to training."

"Just keep your eyes on Zero and you _should_ be fine." Fire Fox added.

"I _"should" _be fine? What's to worry, its only training…"

Jet Orchid lounged on her unmade bunk and said, "Training yes, safe…_no_."

"Well, I'll be careful then. See ya later."

Plasma Rain walked in a brisk pace to the simulations room for his _fun_ day with Zero. As Plasma Rain stepped into the room he heard a voice.

"Where's your new armor Rain?" Zero said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Well, from what the armorists say they are quite busy and need me to wait until they get done so I'm still wearing mine."

"Odd I thought there was going to be more…" Zero said disappointedly.

"You mean they skipped?" Plasma Rain said dumbfounded.

Little did Plasma Rain know is that Zero was one brutal instructor. He started the day off by quickly charging Plasma Rain with a fake plasma sword. Rain found himself off guard as Zero casually smacked him in the back with the wooden sabre copy.

"**HEY I WASN'T READY!**" Rain yelled angrily.

Zero just cracked his neck and tossed the recruit a wooden sabre.

"Now defend yourself." Zero said plainly.

Meanwhile X was in an office doing his units paperwork. This was something he did after every mission but he usually had help but this time his unit ditched him._ Oh how I would love to catch them._ X thought.

"Finally finished. I'd better go watch that new recruit to make sure Zero doesn't kill him."

With that said X went to the elevator and went to B1 simulations room. As he entered the room X shook his head at Zero and said.

"What are you doing? Your banging him up on his first training exercise…"

Rain staggered up and looked around.

"I'm alive!" he said hardly believing his luck.

Zero put his wooden sabre away and looked at the recruit.

"Uh, crap. I got carried away again. That's the second time in a row now, but he didn't have to go to the infirmary."

Plasma Rain twitched as Zero said that.

X walked over to Plasma Rain and helped him to his feet. Rain was pretty banged up. It really showed when he quaked when he tried to stand.

"Lord, Zero, you still made him go to the infirmary, you moron!"

X walked Rain to the infirmary. Along the way hunters gawked at the damaged reploid. Having dents in about every area possible and then some. As they neared the infirmary a nurse came out.

"Another one of Zero's victims?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, he was mauled with a wooden training sabre."

"I'll send for you when he's been treated. Thanks for bringing him X."


	4. Training's AfterMath

As X sat outside the infirmary he wandered. _How_ _in the world Zero sent someone to the infirmary with a wooden sabre._ Then again Zero could achieve the impossible such as this.

Plasma Rain staggered like a drunkard that came from free beer night at a pub. As he looked up he saw X and stuttered something.

"Now… I finally think I understand what Fire Fox and Jet Orchid were trying to say to me… earlier." Stated Rain as he collapsed into X's arms.

Dumbfound X went to Rain's quarters and left him in Jet Orchid's care for the remainder of the time.

Meanwhile Zero was busy explaining what happened to Plasma Rain in training.

"But…Sir I was under the impression that he was skilled." Zero said in his defense.

"You were just out for fun, isn't that right Zero because two times in a row is a little much don't you think? Don't let it happen again. Dismissed."

Zero went around and started to look for Axl, which for him was a very rare thing. He started his not so in-depth search in Axl's usual hangouts such as the pool room, lobby, simulation room, and his quarters. His search was bearing no fruits whatsoever so he went to sit in the lobby just as he thought. _Wait a second wasn't there footsteps behind me earlier in the hall-_

"Hi Zero." Axl said with a slight wink.

"Now tell me exactly how long were you following me?"

"I don't know about ten minutes, twenty seconds and three quarters."

"That long and I still didn't recognize your loud footsteps. I give it too you Axl what did you slip in my drink this time?"

Axl hadn't expected that reply so he was sitting there gawking at Zero.

"What, aint talking, 'cause that's the only way for you to sneak up on me other than catching me on a non-caring day."

Axl immediately shook off his lax state and shot back "'Least I don't send my trainees to the infirmary by beating them to death with a wooden katana."

Just as Axl fired his retort Plasma Rain and Jet Orchid walked up behind them. Jet Orchid tapped on her whip in random bits of rhythms unidentifiable to anyone around.

"Zero, any reason you beat the holy hell out of my roommate?" asked Jet Orchid.

"Uh…" Zero faltered.

"Whoa, so you're the one Zero sent to the infirmary? Anyways I'm Axl-"

"Hey, Rain, training tomorrow same time." Zero said out of the blue cutting off Axl in mid-sentence.

"Alright…" Rain said trying not to think of the punishment that was going to occur.

X walked up to the group as he saw Jet Orchid with her arms crossed. Instantly he knew that this could be a very bad thing. He knew all too well that Jet Orchid was very defensive of newbie hunters.

Jet Orchid stood not moving an inch of ground to the class A hunter and stared almost tauntingly at Zero, looking for an excuse to backhand the instructor. Her spiked elbows extended past her arms for an extra four inches or so.

"What, am I supposed to say that I'm sorry? You will be sadly disappointed because I'm not that kind of instructor. But next time I won't go as hard on him as last time, so don't get all worked up Jet Orchid."

In all his life, Axl never saw Zero get chewed out by someone other than Signas and X but this was different from battle tactics gone wrong… this was something he couldn't put his finger on. Unaware that Axl was now the center of attention he finally looked up and in pure shock looked around as all three of the hunters now stared at him.

_At least,_ he thought to himself,_ Jet Orchid's blood thirsty stare is gone._

At that Jet Orchid left back to the waiting Fire Fox who was now in full armor as if a war was about to commence on this very spot.

"Ready, Jet Orchid? We gotta go scout that possible Maverick base."

Jet Orchid put her armor on and stated," This time Fire Fox be more careful or I fear the morgue will be bearing your body."

The ruby red beam seemed to mix with the jungle green or Jet Orchids teleport as they departed to some distant sector of the world.

"Warning, warning!" the loud speaker cried as it came to life.

"What now?" X said.

"All Hunters, meet in your assigned units. If the rest of your unit is on a mission join up with another. Maverick attack on Hunter H.Q. is immanent. Signus out."

Zero almost smiled as the intercom chirped off. This was the first real action he had had since the incident at the waste disposal plant.

"Alright, since your unit is off on a mission Rain you're with Zero… Wait never mind, we will all go together since all of our units met their demise on Sigma's last strike, so lets go secure the gate shall we?" X stated to all the three of the hunters.


	5. The Phoenix Strikes

Well, got my first review from Naoki07, by the way thanks for reviewing and that gave me reason enough to write chapter five right away.

Here it is chapter five…and I still don't own Capcom and Megaman X even though I'd like to.

As the quad grouped hunters ran to the main gate they noticed no one else had come to help.

"Ungrateful ingrates." Zero muttered.

"Focus everyone." X ordered in a mellow tone.

"Whata we got, Axl?" Zero asked almost in a commanding tone.

Axl's eyes went red for a brief period as his eyes went back to their normal state. Shaking his head he responded.

"We got about five Ride Armors, ten basic warthogs, and a…how should I say this other than **_HUMONGUS_** army of infantry."

Smacking his face, Zero had expected this and they were the only ones at the gate so holding this position would be suicidal and outright stupid. The main goal would be to form a large group and push the enemy back and track them back to the hideaway…that is if they lasted.

"….Wait a sec, something ain't right. Something's gotta-" X was interrupted as plasma bolt fire hailed at them like a road on a rainy day.

"Fall back and regroup with a larger unit. Now!" Zero yelled batting away a hot ball of plasma with his glowing Z-Saber.

As quick as anyone could be with hundreds of rounds of plasma bolts chasing them, the hunters ran inside the complex while Zero wore a 'I told ya so' face on him. The Maverick Hunter H.Q. was in a state of panic as hunter ran every which way, giving orders, and downright shock effected the surroundings.

The loudspeaker crackled to life again as Signas's voice echoed through it.

"Hunters, I have faith in you, and I know that you will overcome this feet as other hunters have done in the past. May you keep your wits and senses about you and stay on your toes." Bellowed the loud speaker as it sputtered off as Signas's voice faded away.

The speech must have accomplished it's target goal as it rose the hunters' spirits like propane to a bonfire. Hunters piled into vantage points and securing the best cover while X, Zero, Axl, and Plasma Rain went over plans and scenarios.

Just as the last hunter found cover the entry doors seemed to explode from the inside which didn't even matter at this point as all the hunters' attention was on and Maverick brave enough to stick their neck through that gateway. But to their surprise no waiting occurred as they poured in. The vast size of their army emptied out into the H.Q. as the front line of Mavericks were mowed down by defensive fire.

"Fire the Phoenix!" cried one Maverick over a com-link.

Even though they expected something big this dwarfed their thoughts as a gigantic ruby red beam scorched through the entrance incinerating and resistance in it's path. All was consumed in its wake, yet it didn't stop the hunters from retaliating.

"Signas, the 21st unit has fallen along with the 18th and 30th. It's a slaughter out there."

"We've got to hold the line we are this planets last hope from the Mavericks."

"Understood. Dispatching Ride Armor units."

The makeshift hunter unit that was made of X, Zero, Axl, and Plasma Rain were busy with the Warthog Unit as these complex enigmas rolled into the back of the H.Q. With mini guns and missile packs on the outside and unknown numbers of other equipment inside began their assault. Zero managed to jump down and hit the main computing line with his sabre and instantly destroy it as his feet halted on the immobilized foe. Axl dished out bursts of bullets as the Warthogs returned fire. Plasma Rain managed to throw a single plasma dagger into one of the turrets which caused it to implode on it's own ammo. Just as that happened several mini gun shells impacted with his leg creating craters on it like the moon's surface. He quickly fell under the pressure.

"Man down!" yelled Axl.


	6. Conflict's Aftermath

I still have to thank my solo reviewer for reviewing this slowly progressing story and hope that thoughts stay in my head about this story.

I still don't own MegaMan X or Capcom though stocks are nice too but still don't own even that.

As Axl's cry was heard X kneeled at Plasma Rain's side observing the points of impact.

"Medic!" X commanded over his com-link.

While this was going on Zero was still knee deep in Reploid parts as he slashed at the Warthogs and parried their blows. His chances for a counterattack slimmed when X and Axl went to Plasma Rain's side.

"Hey, I still need help over here! Axl can handle it." Zero yelled annoyed.

Slowly X moved from his downed ally and went to Zero's side. Axl was still busy with Plasma Rain's leg unit as he occasionally threw daggers at random Mavericks. The tide of the battle still was on no ones side at the moment.

"This is Ride Armor One, awaiting orders to engage the enemy."

"Affirmative, engage, engage!" Confirmed Alia.

"Rodger that, engaging the enemy."

The airborne Ride Armors descended into the crowded battle. These armored behemoths made short work of the front line of the enemy. Their spiked fists cleaved the enemies outdated Ride Armors with no skill whatsoever.

"The damage has been done… fall back and scatter." Shouted the Maverick Captain.

"Run them down!" yelled Signas.

The battle hadn't gone the best for the hunters, losses were high along with structural damages. The camera's vigil was blurred with the smoke, a mixture of wall and Reploid emissions from their destroyed bodies. The remaining hunters gave up on the chase as they found themselves in the general public areas. Both sides had suffered substantial losses yet the Mavericks ranks still flourished while the Hunters dwindled to near nothingness over the years.

"Attention, through your valiant efforts we have held our ground firm and overcame the Mavericks. Though the losses are large we shall persevere. Now report for assignments, and if that isn't an option go to either the infirmary or join the cleanup crew. Dismissed." Signas lectured with relief in his voice.

Slowly Zero, Axl, and X defeated the remaining Warthogs with high resistance. Though their recruit had been hit they made it through with strategy.

"Ok, help me get him up." X said looking over at Plasma Rain.

"Yeah, I got the left side." Axl said relieved to be alive yet again.

Zero looked around and then back at the burdened group.

"The was all too easy… this was planned to happen but why just do a hit and run? Why not just annihilate us with a single strike so to be read of us?" Zero asked directing the question towards X.

"That, Zero, we may never know." X responded.

They finally managed to stumble their way to the infirmary, the second trip for Plasma Rain as of this day. A nurse spotted they and looked down at Plasma Rain.

"This one again? Hope his luck improves or he will have to move into the infirmary."

With their fallen ally left at the infirmary they hunter trio walked to Signas's chamber for further orders. Though this was natural they dreaded it might be cleanup duty.

"Ah, X, Axl, and Zero. I thought that new recruit was with you."

"He was hit during the firefight. Right now he is currently in the infirmary." X confirmed.

"Well, that is a setback but you three shall suffice. Zero, you shall lead an immediate raid on the suspected Maverick rendezvous point. Expect heavy resistance and equip accordingly. Dismissed.

Zero shook his head and walked out of the High Commander's Chamber.

"I don't think the three of us can take on a horde of Maverick forces. Though we would go with a fight…We need a strike force not a insurgent force." Zero stated.

The three hunters just stood looking at the planned attack and insertion point. It looked plainly nuts like usual. This was another one of those improvising missions but it didn't seem right like someone was handing them over to the enemy… That didn't matter right now they needed to find a way to make it work.


End file.
